


Pink Iro no Ai (Pink Colored Love)

by hikachan



Series: marisou long distance [2]
Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Vanilla, part two of my other fic, the softest love making you could ever think of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikachan/pseuds/hikachan
Summary: marius returns to sou, only to remember what they left off before.
Relationships: Matsushima Sou/Marius Yo
Series: marisou long distance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124816
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Pink Iro no Ai (Pink Colored Love)

Sou checked the time, it was already 12 PM. 

Marius would be arriving anytime now. He was fluffing pillows and throwing everything around to make sure it was in place. He didn’t want to make a bad impression even if they’d been dating for awhile now. 

He just wanted to make sure this night was perfect. 

Candles were lit, a heart shaped pillow he purchased laid on the bed. It looked like a hotel, as perfect as it was appearing to the naked eye. 

The doorbell to his apartment rang, sou ran to the door and opened it gently. Marius stood in front of him with a big goofy, adorable smile. 

“Did you order me, again?” He asked, pulling Sou close to him for a big hug. Sou nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck. He finally felt at home again, at peace. 

“I sure did, and what about it? Welcome home! How was Germany? Even though we spoke on the phone about it all night, i’m still curious!” Sou said in an excited tone. 

Marius giggled and let himself in, sitting down his overnight bag in the front of sou’s apartment. “It was alright, the same as usual. My family gawking at how smart i am with school and everything, and about my lovely boyfriend. Everything i could wish for” He said softly, caressing Sou’s cheek gently. 

Sou slightly blushed, the feeling he had before Marius left still lingered his body. He was tense, and just wanted to sweetly love Marius. 

“Well i’m glad, it was the same here too. Fuma bothering me everyday to come help him and kenty move things in their home. I told Shori to do it, i simply had more to do.” Sou said quietly, grabbing Marius’ hand and leading him back to the room where his great plan laid ahead of him. 

Marius’ eyes glowed as he looked around him, he smiled and nudged Sou very softly. 

“Went all out huh? Couldn’t wait for me to come home could you? You missed your pretty boy huh?” Marius said quietly, laying Sou down. He crawled on top of him and leaned down gently, connecting their lips as soft as he could. 

Sou started to speak before he was kissed, he closed his eyes and took it in. He slid his hand in between Marius’, intertwining their fingers. The sounds of kissing filled the room, small grunts and moans here and there. Sou wiggled and pulled away, finally speaking. 

“Yes of course, i missed you pretty boy. I know you missed me too, couldn’t resist me huh?” The elder male said quietly, the light through the curtains dimming as the sun went down. 

“You’re perfect, Sou. I can’t help but to feel like this everytime i’m around you.” Marius said quietly, leading his finger down the elder’s chest before it lead to his pants, he unbuckled them slowly. He pulled down his pants to reveal sou’s hardened length. 

“It was quick huh? Guess i couldn’t help it.” Sou said quietly, a bit embarrassed that he’d gotten hard that quickly. He didn’t know what was going to happen, him and Marius had only done it a couple times and he’d topped both times. This time though, he wanted Marius to this time. 

“Mar, can you please do it this time? I know i’m asking a bit much, but i want to see what you can do for me. You can be gentle just as i am with you, please? I need you in me.” Sou said quietly, in a pleading voice. 

Marius nodded, he slowly stripped himself of his clothes down to nothing. He did the same to Sou, removing his shirt and his boxers. He ran his thumb over the other’s lip gently, leaning down for another kiss. 

“Be good for me, no? I’ll be easy for you”

Sou didn’t say anything and just nodded in unison with the younger, he laid on his back and felt Marius hovering him, their breathing was heavy and warm on each other. Marius gently entered into Sou after putting on a condom, safety first of course. Sou closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the other. He winced in pain and pleasure, Marius was slow at first and then got a pace going. Sou let go of him and put his arms above his head, grabbing onto the headboard of the bed. His whiny moans echoed the room, bouncing from wall to wall. 

“You’re so cute, sou-chan. So good and pretty for me aren’t you? Such a good boy” Marius mumbled, a slight smirk appeared on his face after. He was pleased with himself, afterall he usually did the bottoming. 

Sou nodded and opened his eyes, his eyes beady and puppy looking. “I am, just for you. You’re doing so good, you can go a little harder. I’ll be okay mari.” He said quietly, reaching down to stroke himself. 

He continued to do so, his body was so overwhelmed but he didn’t care. It felt so good to finally not be in control, Marius was picking up his pace still trying to be gentle with Sou. He looked down and chuckled, deciding to mess with him a bit more. 

“Ah, does that feel good? Hm? I bet so. Cum for me, Sou. Make a mess of yourself for me.” Marius said, he felt like he was about to cum himself. He leaned down to kiss the elder’s chest, leaving sweet love marks all down his stomach- and his neck as well. 

Sou couldn’t help himself and came all over his stomach, he felt embarrassed and closed his eyes again. He let Marius finish him out, the two breathed in harmony. Hard and heavy, the feeling they both had was one they’d never felt. Of course, that wasn’t a bad thing. 

Marius cleaned them both up and laid next to Sou, rubbing his thumb on his cheek once again. 

“You did so good, did i do good? I’m afraid i wasn’t hard enough for you” Marius said quietly, he was a flustered mess under his freckled face. 

Sou shook his head no and took Marius’ hand into his, kissing it softly. “You did good, good enough for me. It’s alright to be honest, doing softly is better for me anyways. I love you, so much.” he said quietly, he hadn’t said that after a session before. 

“I love you too, Sou.” Marius said quietly, he was so tired out he could barley get the words out. 

“I love you to the moon and back.”

**Author's Note:**

> very much so soft fluff


End file.
